Hunter's Halloween
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Hunter's Moon Universe. Bruce and Diana have their first Halloween with Dick and Cass, along with the rest of their ever-growing family. As always, life is hectic in the Wayne household. Fun oneshot.


**Hunter's Halloween**

**By Serena**

**A/N:** _It's late, I know, but I promised a Halloween oneshot, because right now in Hunter's Night it's spring, so it wouldn't fit into the continuity. I feel like Gotham in the comics is in an eternal winter, very atmospheric, but realistically in the HMU, there are seasons, as Gotham is in New England. _

_Think of this as a Halloween/Thanksgiving-ish oneshot. Since it's past Halloween._

_I tried not to be too fluffy with this one. But it's a good taste of what's to come concerning the Batclan, but nothing spoiler-y._

_If you haven't read the Hunter's Moon series, here's a quick rundown: Diana has been raised in Gotham City by Alkyone, a rogue Amazon. Eventually she becomes close friends with Bruce, and eventually she learns that she's the Amazon Princess. Through travels and a long series of circumstances, Bruce and Diana train together and eventually become Batman and Wonder Woman, patrolling the streets of Gotham together as partners. They secretly take in Cassandra Cain, left to them by Lady Shiva, a former teacher of Diana, and in Hunter's Night, they take in Dick Grayson. _

_While Dick IS Robin in this oneshot, he is not currently Robin in Hunter's Night. _

_Hope that clears some things up. If Diana seems OOC, just know that she is in character in terms of the Hunter's Moon Universe. She's been raised in Gotham her whole life - she will sound and act different, more relaxed, more modern._

* * *

**Bruce Wayne**

* * *

"What do you mean, you don't want a pumpkin?"

Bruce shrugged as he stared at the vast pumpkin patch before him. "I never really cared for Halloween."

Diana frowned. "You never went trick-or-treating?"

Bruce raised a dubious eyebrow. "You _did?_"

"Of course," she said, pulling her short auburn wig into a ponytail. "I went as Princess Leia for five years straight."

"In the _Narrows_?"

"No, of course not in the Narrows," scoffed Diana, casting a quick glance over at Dick and Cass, who were eagerly inspecting the various pumpkins. "Mom and I took the commuter rail out to a neighborhood in the suburbs - not too far from here, actually. It was a really family-friendly neighborhood, lots of kids. Over the years we found the best streets to go down," she added with a smirk. "The ones who gave out the most chocolate."

Bruce shook his head. "A Princess through and through," he muttered, slowly strolling up and down the rows of pumpkins alongside her.

"You know it," Diana said, crouching down to turn a giant pumpkin around. Bruce had to resist a flash of envy - the pumpkin was bigger than Cass, and yet, Diana would be able to lift it with one hand - probably even balance it on one finger - and not feel a thing.

"What do you do with pumpkins, anyway?" Bruce demanded. "They rot within days."

"So? It's the process that's the fun part. Plus, you've never had Mom's homemade pumpkin pie or spice cookies," added Diana, glancing up at him. "She makes it right from raw pumpkin. It's amazing. Plus, the carving is the best part. Get to scoop out all the pumpkin guts and seeds - and you can cook the seeds, too. Why am I even telling you this? You know I roped you into carving pumpkins every year since I met you."

Bruce made a noncommittal noise.

"Man, you're grumpy today," muttered Diana. "How come you don't like any of this? It's pretty ironic that _you_ out of everyone else doesn't like Halloween."

"It's not like Wayne Manor is in a neighborhood," Bruce reminded her, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I went trick-or-treating once when I was very young, but we had to go to another neighborhood about twenty minutes away, and we didn't go after that. My father always had procedures, and my mother never cared for Halloween." He hesitated. "I think it was the fact that she was an Arkham. Halloween always made her nervous."

"Your mother, an Arkham?" Diana rose to her feet, holding the giant pumpkin in her hands. "How come I didn't know this?"

Bruce shrugged. "Never saw a reason to mention it."

"Oh, really?" Diana's eyes narrowed. "You're telling me that your family founded Arkham Asylum?"

"It used to be my mom's house, when she was growing up," Bruce admitted. "It was later on converted to an asylum."

"Hera," Diana breathed. "Anything else you want to mention about your family?"

"I think you know it all now," Bruce said, his tone darkening.

Diana's face grew frosty. They both knew Bruce was clearly alluding to the fact that Bane was Bruce's half-brother. More than a sore subject for both of them. "Obviously," she said stiffly.

Bruce looked away, his jaw tight. "I didn't mean it like that," he said after a pause.

"I know. I didn't take it that way."

"We can't avoid the subject forever, Diana."

"Sure we can," muttered Diana stubbornly.

Bruce shook his head. "I didn't mean to bring up that subject today. Not when we're supposed to be having quality family time."_  
_

Diana's shoulders relaxed, and she sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. Cass, Dick - you guys find anything good?"

"Yeah!" Dick crowed as he hauled a pumpkin into his arms. "I think this one's it!"

"Careful," warned Diana. She set down her pumpkin in a wheelbarrow that Bruce rolled up to her. "Don't let that hurt your back."

Dick tried to puff out his chest and squawk out that he was fine, but he nearly dropped his pumpkin. After a raised eyebrow from Bruce, Dick sheepishly dumped the pumpkin into the wheelbarrow alongside Diana's.

_Pumpkins!_ signed Cass eagerly as she held up her smaller pumpkin for Bruce to see. _This is the one, _she added.

"That the one, baby girl?" Bruce said, swinging both her and the pumpkin up into his arms. "I think that pumpkin weighs more than you do," he observed.

Cass shrugged and hugged the pumpkin to her chest. _I'm going to cut the top off and scoop out all the pumpkin guts. Mom and Gram said it's the best part. _

"Oh, did they?" Bruce gave Diana a look.

She simply shrugged. "I never said it like that. But when you get that feel of the insides and the seeds in between your fingers, and it's cold and slimy and amazing..." Diana laughed at the look on Bruce's face. "You need to try it. It's a lot more fun than it sounds."

Bruce exchanged amused glances with Diana and sighed. "All right, let's go."

* * *

Although the Wayne kitchen had once been a quiet, more solitary place, as soon as Mom, I, the Amazons, and now the kids had moved in, the kitchen was the place where everyone ended up. Mom enlisted the Amazons' help to string up lights and decorations, and soon enough the place was ablaze with lights and leaf garlands and pumpkins, a warm, hearty place. As I padded through the living room in thick, fuzzy slippers with the carving tools in hand, I found Bruce hovering in the doorway, shrouded in shadow, watching the Amazons gather around Dick and Cass as the two children admired their pumpkins. Curious, I came up behind him, regarding his profile carefully.

"I never - " He hesitated. "Dick's actually starting to look somewhat happy."

I followed his gaze. "You know better than anyone that it'll take a long time for him to even think about recovering."

Bruce's jaw tightened. "You never recover," he said, his voice gravelly.

"I know, Bruce."

A pause, and together we watched the rather hectic scene. The back kitchen door opened, and in rolled Barbara, a huge pumpkin on her lap, and behind her Jim Gordon, who greeted everyone with a tired but warm smile. Although Gotham had added lines to Jim's face, he still looked better than I'd seen him in a long time. With his now ex-wife completely out of his life, Jim clearly spent all of his remaining energy into time with his daughter. Barbara instantly rolled up to Dick and Cass and started comparing pumpkins.

"When you met me," I said, "did you ever think it would turn out like this?"

Bruce shook his head. "Never. That isn't to say I hadn't hoped for this. Dreamed about this," he admitted frankly. "A wife, a family. I never thought it would actually happen. Not to me. I always thought I'd be alone."

"For the man who thought he'd be alone, you've ended up with the largest family out of all the heroes that we know," I said with a touch of amusement.

"I'm not complaining," said Bruce. He reached for me, and I slipped into his arms and kissed him in the shadows. A few lingering moments later, we parted and entered the kitchen with the rest of the gang. I came up behind the kids and ruffled Dick's hair. However, Dick's previous joviality had fizzled away; and now he stared gloomily at his pumpkin, completely ignoring Barbara and Cass as they debated back and forth about what they wanted to carve.

"How's it going, kiddo?" I took a seat next to him.

"Fine," he muttered.

I frowned. "Hey," I said quietly. "It's okay. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine."

Dick hesitated. "It's my first Halloween... without Mom and Dad," he mumbled, looking away.

Cass had apparently heard our conversation and reached over to take his hand. _We're your family, _she signed. _All right?_

Dick managed a faint smile. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

I pressed a kiss to his head and hugged him firmly. "If you don't want to do this - "

"No, I do," Dick hastily added.

"He just doesn't want to let me carve Darth Vader," Barbara put in. "I wanted to carve him first, but - "

"Nuh-uh!" Dick argued, turning to face her. "I told you that was my first choice!"

I shook my head. "Guys, play nice, okay? You can all carve whatever you want. If you want to carve two Darth Vaders, then our house will have two Darth Vaders. Or, since Barb's going to probably take her pumpkin home, it doesn't even matter."

Artemis stepped up to the counter, overhearing our conversation. As she came around to face us, I noticed Jim, who was talking with Bruce and Alfred, cast a quick glance over to the red-headed warrior. I held back a smirk. Especially when Artemis was considering joining the force, it would prove interesting to see how the two would get along...

"What is a pumpkin?" demanded Artemis, eyeing the pumpkin with narrowed eyes. "It looks edible. Perhaps it's a weapon?"

"Only you would think that," Bruce said dryly, as he and Jim made their way over to us.

Artemis shot him a glare. "I'm not sure I care for your tone, Wayne."

"It's my house," Bruce retorted. "Deal with it."

I let out a huff. "Oh, for Hera's sake, you two."

"Diana, I don't understand your relationship with this man."

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't knock it 'till you've tried it, Artemis." I smiled a slow, wicked smile and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss on Bruce's cheek. He turned quickly to kiss my mouth.

"Ugh, gross," Dick's voice piped up from the background.

"Sorry, kiddo," I said. "You'll understand when you're older." Looking at Artemis's disgusted face, I grinned. "Or maybe you won't."

Bruce watched as the kids began to carve their pumpkins and suddenly said, "Not to rush you, but you probably want to get those done before five tonight."

"Why?" Dick demanded.

"Because," said Bruce, "We're all going out to dinner tonight."

I stared at him. "All of us?"

"All of us."

"Everyone?"

"I did say all of us, Di."

"So... the whole fam-"

"Everyone," he interrupted. "Us, the kids, Alfred, your mom, the Amazons. Everyone. Jim and Barbara are also welcome to join us. However," he added, noting Dick and Barbara's excited chattering, "Aside from a select few, most of us will have to go in disguise. The last thing any of us wants is the press hounding Bruce Wayne and family."

Jim shook his head. "Bruce, you really don't have to -"

"Jim, it's fine." Bruce's tone brooked no argument, and with the determined expression on his face, Jim relented and nodded, although warned that he might have to slip away if anyone in Gotham decided to try something underhanded tonight.

As Jim went over to talk to Alfred, I came up behind Bruce and wrapped my arms around his chest from behind, resting my chin on his shoulder. He glanced back at me, slightly surprised.

"What?"

"Thank you," I said quietly, kissing his cheek.

"For what?" He turned in my arms, his brow furrowed.

"For doing this."

Bruce's gaze was distant. "It's not doing anything," he said quietly, his tone grave. "It's our family."

* * *

After the kids carved their pumpkins - two Darth Vaders and one Princess Leia - those who needed a disguise rushed to change before we all headed out to dinner in several different cars. But before we left, the kids changed into their costumes, as Bruce and I were going to take them out for trick-or-treating... not too long before we returned to Gotham City in different costumes, so to speak, for the rest of the night. However, as Dick and Cass emerged in their Halloween costumes, Bruce was less than thrilled with their choices. Dick barreled down the stairs first, letting his long black cape fly behind him.

"I'm Batman," he growled, folding his arms across his chest.

Bruce's eyes narrowed as he stared down at his foster son. "You are _not _going as Batman," he stated flatly. "Go up and change."

"Aw, man... why?" Dick whined, slumping.

I grinned. "Bruce, I told him he could. Why not? It's not as though you two have the same costume out in the field."

Bruce opened his mouth to retort, but Cass ran into the room, dressed as... mini-me. However, she wore a black turtleneck over the red armor, completely covering her neck and shoulders, and her armor was actually Amazon-based armor I'd found at a party store. The whole thing was my idea - I'd actually been considering covering up to my neck as well. Not that I got cold... but more and more I was thinking I needed to dress a little more conservatively around the chest area.

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered through his teeth so Cass wouldn't see.

"It's not as though it's my outfit. She's got a skirt and more armor."

"It's still an Amazon outfit."

"Oh, it's fine," I sighed. "She looks adorable."

Bruce had to nod. "She does, but that's not the point. If someone tried to -"

"To what?" I interrupted, facing him. "You and I are wearing disguises. No one will know you're Bruce Wayne, and no one will know who Dick is, and no one even knows that Cass exists, no one outside this house. Who is ever going to suspect who we are?"

"It still could draw too much attention," argued Bruce.

I folded my arms over my chest. "I'll make a bet with you. Ten bucks."

Bruce would never admit he was slightly intrigued. "Oh?"

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

* * *

Dinner was in downtown Gotham City - Chinese food, at one of the nicest restaurants in Chinatown. The whole family was packed at one long table Bruce had specifically reserved. Dick eagerly pounded down the food, despite Diana's warning that he needed to save room for candy. He also got a sharp look from Bruce, but he just grinned and shrugged. He knew Bruce didn't want him to overeat for patrol later on tonight. It was a little weird, patrolling on Halloween, and who knew what kind of psychos would be out tonight... But still, it was great. Maybe people would give him even more candy as Robin.

When dinner was finished, everyone returned to their separate cars to either drive home or go to one of the suburban neighborhoods to trick-or-treat. Dick lagged behind Bruce, Diana, and Cass as they made their way out in the dark towards the car parked a block away. Intrigued with the golden lights strung up overhead across the street and the wonderful smell of food, Dick fell several paces behind the others and crashed into someone who was swaggering down the street.

"Whoa, sorry," Dick apologized. He did a double take as he found himself staring up at the most terrifying costume he'd ever seen. It was a thin man wearing a purple suit with stringy hair dyed green, his face painted in white with black circles on the eyes, and his mouth... it was the most hideously painted red grin Dick had ever seen.

"Are you sure you should be out alone?" the clown drawled, eyeing him. He laughed, an eerie laugh. "Tonight is a deadly night. Someone could get hurt."

"I didn't mean to..." Dick said, edging away from the man.

"Oh, why not?" demanded the clown with a leering smile. "Where's the _fun _in that?" His grin widened to reveal red-stained teeth.

Dick frowned. "Hurting people is not fun, that's -"

"Oh, such a goody two-shoes you are," sneered the clown. "Do you know what happens to goody-two shoes?" He reached into his coat pocket as if to pull out something, and Dick tensed, ready to knock him to the ground, or call Bruce -

But the clown simply burst into laughter, patted his head, and disappeared into the darkness.

Dick shivered. "Weirdo," he muttered, and hurried to catch up to the others.

* * *

When we finally reached the neighborhood and parked the car, we emerged to find something very curious, and very amusing. I grinned and held out my hand. "Hand it over," I crowed smugly, nodding to the many children walking up and down the street.

Bruce glared at me. He didn't lose anything, including bets, even if it was to me. However, he reluctantly pulled out his wallet and handed me a ten-dollar bill, which I stuck into my belt. The street was crowded with children - the majority of them running around in home-made Batman costumes. Some of the girls wore modified Wonder Woman outfits, and others wore modified Batgirl outfits. The point was... Dick and Cass looked just like any other kid.

"Don't say anything," growled Bruce.

"Wasn't going to," I sang.

"Yes, you were."

"Fine, I was. So sue me."

"Maybe I will."

"Ha! You can't. I have a really rich boyfriend. Fiance, actually."

"Maybe he's not so rich anymore if he keeps losing money to his fiancee," grumbled Bruce.

I nudged him and slipped my arm through his. "I think you need some candy."

"I think I might need something else..." And his eyes turned dark, and a small grin flickered across his face.

I reddened and snorted with laugher. "Love, we're around a bunch of kids. Not the best time to say things like that."

"Maybe not here, not now. But later." And his eyes gleamed with promise.

I grinned. "You got it."

Unfortunately, we had only gotten to our third street when Jim called.

"Sorry to bug you guys," he apologized. "But we're going to need you on this one."

"What is it?" demanded Bruce.

"A bomb exploded down in Chinatown. Some people saw this guy dressed up as a clown fleeing the scene," Jim told us. "You'd better get down here."

"We're on our way," Bruce said shortly. "Dick, Cass, get changed. It's going to be a long Halloween."

Dick sighed and stared down at his pumpkin tote filled with candy. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

_Are you kidding?_ signed Cass with a small grin._ Fun's just getting started. _

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_So it was fun, fluffy... But honestly, it's going to clash somewhat with Hunter's Night later on. This is just for fun, though..._

_- Serena_


End file.
